


Из чувства долга

by BraKet



Series: Слуга государев [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Public Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Сир Барристан Селми — телохранитель короля, лорд Тайвин Ланнистер — десница короля, Эйерис Таргариен — собственно король и у него свое представление о том, что должно занимать умы его подданных...





	Из чувства долга

Сир Барристан Селми, рыцарь Королевской Гвардии, считал своим долгом постоянно находится подле Эйериса Таргариена — три месяца, как коронованного сына погибшего Джейхериса II. Сир Барристан стоял за Железным троном в зале (когда юный король вдруг вспоминал, где ему полагается сидеть большую часть времени), охранял дверь изнутри на Малом совете (когда юный король считал нужным на него являться), и вообще сопровождал его величество всюду, куда бы тот ни пошел, даже до дверей спальни его супруги. Но иногда король умудрялся сбежать от своего верного телохранителя и верный телохранитель методично отмерял милю за милей в поисках своего легкомысленного подопечного. 

К счастью, король не имел обыкновения выходить в город, а здесь, в Красном Замке, его прельщало не так много мест. Чаще всего его можно было найти в Башне десницы, чуть реже — в «кухонных» покоях Стеффона Баратеона или Малом чертоге, где они оба любили устраивать веселые застолья. На самый крайний случай оставались комнаты королевы Рейлы, хотя до них сир Барристан дойти обычно не успевал.

Но не в этот раз. Сегодня он умудрился побывать даже у нее (разумеется, короля там не оказалось), прочесать вдоль и поперек всю Богорощу (которую король иначе как «унылыми дровами» не называл), заглянуть в септу (куда король обычно вообще не показывал носа), вломиться на заседание Малого совета (которое король не посчитал нужным посетить), и все безрезультатно.

«К чему так волноваться? Что может грозить ему сейчас, когда все войны закончились, на Седьмое Королевство сошло благоденствие, а все окружение состоит из в высшей степени достойных молодых людей, прошедших с ним огонь, воду и Девятигрошовую войну?» — сказал себе сир Барристан, пересекая внутренний двор, но тут же одернул сам себя: «Опасность есть всегда! Поэтому твой долг — находиться рядом с правителем, куда бы он ни пошел!»

Сестра Эйгона I Таргариена — Висенья Таргариен — была умной женщиной. Она создала Королевскую гвардию не забавы ради и набрала в нее лучших рыцарей страны не просто из каприза. Накинувшие на себя белые плащи служат пожизненно, как и надевшие черное на Стене. И точно так же, как братья Ночного дозора, королевские гвардейцы не берут себе ни жен, ни земли именно для того, чтобы всецело отдавать себя только одному важному делу — защите короля.

Но как прикажешь охранять того, кто постоянно стремится от тебя куда-нибудь улизнуть?

«Полагаешь, что имеешь право обвинять своего государя в том, что он пользуется свободой передвижения, которую у него никто не отнимал? Разве он узник Белого ордена? С каких это пор ты отказываешь ему в праве ходить где вздумается? Не король должен озираться, выискивая своих защитников! Это вы должны неусыпно следовать за ним преданной тенью. Незаметно для него, угрожающе для врагов. Не надоедая, но оберегая...» — шептал себе сир Барристан, кружа по внутреннему двору и только что руки не заламывая.

Вконец отчаявшись, он решил подняться по дворовым лестницам к твердыне Мейгара. Свои поиски он и начал с нее, но в беготне уже прошло часа два с лишним, а за это время король вполне мог вернуться к себе.

И в самом деле, проходя мимо комнаты над бальным залом, сир Барристан вдруг услышал знакомый мелодичный и слегка капризный голос Эйериса Таргариена. С облегчением выдохнув, сир Барристан ускорил шаг и свернул в длинный темный коридор, освещенный факелами. Он уже хотел было окликнуть короля, но вдруг увидел нечто такое, что заставило его резко остановиться, а затем быстро отступить за одну из каменных статуй, изображающих одного из героев древности (всего в коридоре их было семь).

Буквально в каких-то десяти или, может, чуть больше шагах от его укрытия, там, где коридор делал поворот, новоиспеченный молодой десница — лорд Тайвин — стоял, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене, а его величество прижимался к нему всем своим гибким изящным телом. Эйерис Таргариен был моложе, ниже, изящнее и слабее лорда Тайвина, но, судя по энергичному напору, это его ничуть не смущало.

Придя немного в себя от увиденной картины, сир Барристан малодушно порадовался, что эти двое вряд ли слышали его топот, уж очень были заняты... назовем это разговором, тем более, что король явно что-то быстро и горячо бормотал. Однако сможет ли сир Барристан выбраться из убежища незаметно? Что, если они вдруг решат замолчать, еще как-нибудь отвлечься и увидят, как он уносится вдаль по коридору, размахивая белоснежным плащом? Как он сможет после доказать, что не подсматривал за ними с самого начала?

Сейчас сир Барристан очень удачно скрывался за огромной статуей. Холодный каменный рыцарь был в полтора раза больше укрывшегося за ним разгоряченного беготней живого, а между толстым гранитным копьем, которое истукан держал стоймя, и его массивным телом-глыбой оставалась щель, в которую отлично были видны оба молодых друга. Из-за плавного изгиба стены они стояли к сиру Барристану вполоборота, лорд Тайвин почти лицом, король почти спиной... Если они вдруг решат сменить, гхм, позу, сир Барристан сможет улизнуть из своего убежища.

Не успел он об этом подумать, как лорд Тайвин, вдруг что-то бесстрастно буркнув (сир Барристан не разобрал — что именно), схватил короля за плечи и отстранил от себя.

— Ничего подобного, сейчас самое подходящее время! — воскликнул король, и снова прильнул к лорду Тайвину.

— Прекрати, — чуть громче, но на удивление спокойно ответил лорд Тайвин и повторил свой отталкивающий маневр.

— Да что же ты такой... Упрямо деревянный! — с досадой выпалил король и еще теснее прижался к лорду Тайвину. — Ты моя правая рука, забыл? А знаешь, что можно делать правой рукой?

И он вдруг положил свою ладонь точнехонько на (спаси нас, Семеро!) пах лорда Тайвина.

Сир Барристан вдруг почувствовал, что, кажется, настало самое время уйти, да, прямо сейчас, сию же секунду, немедленно, быстро... Невозможно оставаться здесь и смотреть на то, как... Конечно, находиться рядом с королем и защищать его днем и ночью — обязанность любого из белых плащей... Но это ведь верный десница! Спасать от него короля нет нужды. Скорее уж, самое время спасать его от короля.

— Прекрати, — повторил лорд Тайвин, спокойно отвел чужую руку от своего паха и сдержанно добавил: — Ты же правитель Семи Королевств, в конце-то концов. Веди себя подобающе.

Он попытался сделать шаг в сторону, но король уперся коленом в стену, преграждая путь, и прошептал жаркой скороговоркой:

— Я правитель, да, — он вновь с силой вжался в угрюмого упрямца всем телом. — А ты мой подданный, ты должен быть мне предан!

Король проворно пробрался обеими ладонями под колет лорда Тайвина и испустил такой сладкий стон, словно это его тело жадно ощупывали изящные холеные пальцы.

Сир Барристан моргнул.

— Я тебе и предан, — заметил лорд Тайвин, терпеливо извлекая из-под своего колета руки его величества. — Ты собираешься выслушать, что было сегодня на Малом совете, или нет?

— Я собираюсь прямо сейчас прямо здесь превратить нечто малое во что-то... очень большое! — выпалил король и с невиданным упорством снова впечатал одну свою ладонь в пах лорда Тайвина, а другую завел ему за спину, ощупывая ягодицы.

Сир Барристан попытался прикрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, как... Но неожиданно ощутил легкое головокружение и понял, что если продолжит жмуриться, попросту упадет. С позорным грохотом и лязгом.

— Прекрати, — в невесть который раз ровным тоном сказал лорд Тайвин, методично отстраняя от себя настырные руки. — Что на тебя нашло? Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу, когда надо мной шутят.

Он был похож на старого огромного пса, который терпеливо прикусывает за шкирку назойливого щенка и раз за разом относит его от себя подальше.

— Да пошел ты... К Неведомому! — вдруг вспылил король и неловко пнул лорда Тайвина коленом в бедро.

Он, в свою очередь, напоминал сиру Барристану того самого назойливого щенка, который все лезет и лезет к старому псу со своими глупыми играми.

— Думаешь, я забавляюсь, что ли?! Да ты мне всю душу... — король вдруг осекся и добавил почти жалобно: — Неужели я для тебя так плох, а? Разве я не красив?

Лорд Тайвин замер, пораженный то ли обращенными к нему словами, то ли тоном, которым они были сказаны, а, скорее всего, и тем и другим одновременно. Он вдруг на удивление внимательно принялся всматриваться в лицо его величества, словно решил в самом деле найти ответ на этот вопрос.

Искал он его серьезно, долго и методично, как, в общем-то, делал все, за что брался.

— Хм. Да ты пьян, — озвучил лорд Тайвин итог своих размышлений.

— Ничего подобного! — возмутился король, но как-то не очень убедительно.

Однако даже для сира Барристана в этот момент стало очевидно, что молодой десница совершенно прав.

— Ты не ходишь по шлюхам, я знаю! — резко выпалил король обиженным тоном, решив, видимо, перевести разговор со своего состояния на особенности чужого образа жизни. — Жены у тебя тоже нет. И готов поклясться, что для самоудовлетворения ты слишком горд! В чем же тогда дело, а? Тебя что, оскопили?

Он отстранился и с показным вниманием изучил бриджи лорда Тайвина в районе чресел.

— Мне кажется, что нет!

Несмотря на то, что поза обоих, удаленность и каменный рыцарь мешал сиру Барристану убедиться в правдивости вывода, сомневаться в словах короля вряд ли стоило.

— Ты пьян, — спокойно повторил лорд Тайвин.

— У тебя безразмерные яйца? — король снова впечатал свою ладонь в пах лорда Тайвина и сжал пальцы.

Сир Барристан почувствовал, что, кажется, у него начинается жар. Неужели бегая в полном облачении по Красному Замку он умудрился простудиться?! Как некстати...

Лорд Тайвин вздрогнул и отбросил от себя бесцеремонную руку.

— Эйерис, — в его скучном тоне наконец-то проступил намек на эмоции, но король, вместо того, чтобы этому обрадоваться, внезапно зло огрызнулся:

— Я тебе не Эйерис!

Лицо лорда Тайвина мигом вернулось к бесстрастному выражению.

— Ваше величество, — начал он холодно. — Я бы все же попросил...

— Зови меня Эйерисом! — внезапно нежно прошептал его величество и потянулся губами к медно-золотому виску напротив.

Этот стремительный переход был так забавен, что сиру Барристану пришлось резко зажать себя ладонями рот, чтобы не расхохотаться. Хорош бы он был, выдав себя в такой момент!

Лорду Тайвину, однако, было не до смеха.

— О боги, — с равнодушной усталостью заметил лорд Тайвин и слегка откинул назад и в сторону голову, чтобы избежать нечаянного поцелуя.

Короля этот жест явно покоробил.

— Ну что ты за... Чурбан такой... — забормотал он с хриплой досадой и вдруг без всякого предупреждения крепко обнял лорда Тайвина и принялся яростно тереться о его ногу своим пахом.

Сиру Барристану вдруг неожиданно срочно стало не до смеха.

Серо-зеленые глаза лорда Тайвина расширились, и в них воцарилась несвойственная ему обычно растерянность. Несколько секунд он ошарашенно таращился поверх головы короля, а потом вцепился руками в его бедра, пытаясь отстранить от себя на безопасное расстояние. Но король резко вильнул тазом, освобождаясь от хватки, и вновь принялся вбиваться в ногу лорда Тайвина с азартом молодого кобеля.

— Да чтоб тебя! — раздраженно выпалил лорд Тайвин и оттолкнул от себя настырного короля с такой силой, что тот не удержался и шлепнулся на задницу.

Даже сир Барристан едва не сделал шаг вперед (конечно, он уперся бы в статую, но...), инстинктивно и безотчетно. Однако лорд Тайвин не высказал желания помочь своему упавшему другу. Он расставил широко ноги, сжал кулаки, спросил грубо и жестко:

— С ума сошел?! — и нагнул голову, словно молодой бычок, которого зажали во дворе мясники.

Сир Барристан напрягся и машинально потянулся к клинку. Он бы выскочил из своего укрытия немедленно, не приди ему в голову мысль, что его внезапное появление способно разозлить короля куда сильнее, чем угрожающее поведение десницы.

— Ладно, я в самом деле пьян, — вдруг примирительно пробормотал король прямо с пола и легкомысленно пожал плечами. — Но, Седьмое пекло, что ты дергаешься, словно я тебя жру живьем, а?

Лорд Тайвин ничего не ответил, он настороженно и мрачно следил за королем, правда, кулаки его слегка разжались.

Сиру Барристану вдруг стало искренне его жаль. А ведь сир Барристан недолюбливал молодого десницу и никак не мог понять, с какой стати его величество питает к тому настолько горячую привязанность. Конечно, лорд Тайвин красив и знатен, но он упрям, угрюм, взгляд у него сумрачный, тяжелый, и даже когда он не нагибает голову на манер молодого бычка, все равно кажется, что он смотрит исподлобья. Тон у него жесткий и не терпящий возражений, манеры подавляющие, а чувство юмора отсутствует напрочь. Сира Барристана тоже не назовешь легкомысленным, и белые братья частенько упрекают его в том, что он не умеет распознавать шутки и все понимает буквально, но даже ему порой удается сообразить, когда люди говорят несерьезно, и самому ввернуть что-то забавное, а у лорда Тайвина с этим совсем все плохо. Сир Барристан не раз ловил себя на мысли, что тому скорее подошла бы роль палача, а не советника. Мрачно-красивый, словно сама смерть, он бы превосходно смотрелся с кровавым топором в руках.

И ведь если уж на то пошло, мятежных вассалов западных земель лорд Тайвин именно что казнил. Описываемые в песне про Рейнов из Кастамере события не делали рыцарю чести, но для угрюмого неулыбчивого мясника подходили в самый раз.

— Ну чего ты, а? — неожиданно мягко сказал король и поднялся на ноги. — Все хорошо.

Даже не потрудившись отряхнуть бриджи, он сделал шаг к лорду Тайвину и медленно протянул к нему руку, словно тот был норовистым жеребчиком, которого предстояло объездить.

— Все хорошо. Чего ты, а? Все хорошо.

И словно норовистый жеребчик, лорд Тайвин скосил свои серо-зеленые глаза на движущиеся в его направлении пальцы. Убежать ему явно не позволяла гордость, а драться — нынешнее солидное положение их обоих. Сир Барристан помнил лорда Тайвина еще пажом, из-за вечной серьезности он всегда выглядел старше своих лет. Но сейчас вдруг наоборот, словно бы стал моложе. Растерянно-решительный мужчина-мальчик, он был поразительно хорош в свете мерцающих факелов. Сир Барристан с изумлением понял, что любуется им совсем как юный король Эйерис.

А юный король Эйерис сделал шаг вперед и вдруг положил свою серебряную голову молодому деснице на грудь.

Молодой десница оторопел. 

Сир Барристан сглотнул.

Почему-то именно простой невинный жест возмутительно-развязного короля заставил сира Барристана вдруг потерять все свое привычное самообладание, которое оставалось незыблемым даже несколько минут назад, когда тот терся пахом и вообще вел себя из рук вон.

При вступлении в Королевскую гвардию рыцарь приносит присягу, а также отказывается от претензий на наследство, не может заводить детей и жениться. Описание жизни каждого члена гвардии записывается лордом-командующим в Белой Книге, хранящейся в Круглой комнате в Башне Белого Меча. И перечисляются там не только славные деяния, но и позорные, например, такие, как нарушение обета воздержания. Когда Терренса Тойна застали в постели с королевской фавориткой Бетани Бракен, Эйгон IV приказал обезглавить обоих любовников, сир Барристан читал об этом именно на странице Терренса в Белой Книге.

Да, Королевская гвардия состояла из молодых здоровых мужчин, которым были присущи обычные мужские слабости. Некоторых своих белых братьев сир Барристан подозревал в посещении борделей... Но сам он не для того разорвал помолвку и отказался от наследства, чтобы нарушать обеты!

К своей клятве и обязанностям сир Барристан относился очень, очень серьезно. Он слыхал, что ему прочат в будущем звание лорда-командующего, но даже честолюбие не могло прорасти в его душе рядом с одним единственным желанием — служить своему королю.

Но то, что происходило с ним прямо здесь при взгляде на терпеливо прильнувшего к деснице короля, что же это? Что? Если так подумать, разве он прямо сейчас не принадлежит королю так полно, как только вообще возможно?

Мысль, конечно, кощунственная, и сир Барристан это понимал. Возможно, и даже наверняка, уже через час он будет с отвращение вспоминать свое состояние... Но сейчас... Сейчас он смотрел на этих двоих и понимал, что не в силах унять болезненное сумасшедшее возбуждение.

Странно, что король, напротив, словно бы остыл. Он больше не старался прижаться к лорду Тайвину бедрами, и даже наоборот, оттопырил зад, отодвинувшись, как можно дальше. Одну руку он слегка согнул в локте, а другую просто безвольно повесил. Но, насколько сир Барристан мог судить, щекой он все еще упирался в ключицу лорду Тайвину.

— Ладно, давай, рассказывай, что там было на Малом совете, — проворчал король с деланным недовольством.

Молодой десница встрепенулся, как конь, заслышавший звук боевой трубы. К своим новым обязанностям он относился судорожно-серьезно. И надо сказать, это не могло не вызывать уважения. Еще каких-то шесть лет назад про него говорили: «У этого угрюмого львенка голова забита только войной». Решение сделать его десницей поразило многих: он не походил на человека, который добровольно сменит меч на перо и терпеливо погрузится в скучные хозяйственные дела. Но, нацепив на колет знак с рукой, лорд Тайвин неожиданно для всех именно так и поступил. И он не только сам с увлечением влез по уши в нудные длинные свитки с отчетами о количестве зерна, муки, кожи, дров и прочего, но и попытался приобщить ко всему этому своего юного друга-короля, наивно полагая, что тому это должно быть так же безумно интересно, как и ему.

Но юному другу-королю зевать хотелось от всей этой чепухи. Он как мог избегал разговоров на хозяйственные темы, бросал: «Да-да, поступай, как знаешь, я ведь не зря сделал тебя десницей», стекленел глазами и уходил в какие-то свои мечтания.

И вот теперь юный друг-король вдруг сам попросил пересказать ему очередную скучищу. Лорд Тайвин, похоже, не мог поверить своему счастью и с воодушевлением принялся обосновывать свои решения по закупке вина там, а не сям и стали такой, а не эдакой, а вот если построить мост над этой рекой и проложить дороги по тем землям...

Ну, что тут можно сказать? Даже сир Барристан чуть не купился! Не будь он сам возбужден до предела, возможно, развесил бы уши и не заметил странного движения локтем у не видимой ему полностью правой руки короля, которая, как он думал, просто слегка полусогнута.

Понял ли лорд Тайвин, что происходит? Вряд ли. Белая голова должна была закрывать ему весь обзор, а бедра король отклячил, так что прикосновения тоже не могли насторожить. Если какой-то шорох ритмичные действия руки короля и производили, услышать его за собственными речами лорд Тайвин никак не мог. Сир Барристан, с нарастающим гулом от собственной крови в ушах, все смотрел и смотрел за еле заметным движением локтя, чувствуя, что совершенно не в силах оторваться от этого возмутительного, но поразительно бесхитростного в своей откровенной наглости зрелища.

Так что, когда молодой король дернулся с тихим стоном и слегка присел, сир Барристан излился, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Ему пришлось прикусить губу до крови, чтобы не выдать себя мучительно сладкими стонами. В глазах слегка потемнело, ноги подогнулись и он уперся лбом в холодного каменного истукана — единственного свидетеля его позора.

Сколько он так простоял, сир Барристан не знал, но когда гул пульса в ушах сошел на нет, он вдруг поразился неожиданно звенящей тишине вокруг. Поспешно прильнув к щелочке между копьем и торсом каменного рыцаря, сир Барристан увидел лорда Тайвина, растерянно глядящего вслед удаляющемуся от него вприпрыжку королю.

Сир Барристан едва удержался, чтобы не рвануть следом. Это было бы очень неразумно: ведь лорд Тайвин все еще стоял, прислонившись к стене, причем из-за пазухи он извлек длинный свиток, который и принялся невозмутимо изучать при свете факела, беззвучно шевеля губами. Сир Барристан едва удержался, чтобы не разразиться ругательствами. Проклятый десница! Ему собственной Башни, что ли, мало?! К тому времени, как лорд Тайвин тоже решит уйти, Эйериса Таргариена опять придется искать по всему Красному Замку!


End file.
